


Утопия

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, frienemies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Лоис и Кэт пошли в клуб и  нашли сюжет.





	Утопия

Появление Кэт Грант в редакции было сложно пропустить. Особенно если она целенаправленно шла к определенному столу. Например, столу Лоис.

И роняла на него свою сумочку насыщенно-фиолетового цвета.

— Кэт, ты перепутала рабочие места? — спросила Лоис, поднимая взгляд.

Платье Кэт, с узорным вырезом от самой шеи до живота, и массивные серьги были под цвет сумочки. Приди в редакцию кто угодно еще в таком виде — Пэрри обязательно разразился бы тирадой о моральном облике журналистики, но, когда дело касалось Кэтрин Грант, он молчал. У Лоис было два варианта, почему. Первый: он считал, что такой моральный облик подходит ведущей колонки сплетен, второй: у нее был какой-то компромат на начальство.

— Я слышала о твоей недавней неудаче, — сказала Кэт, опираясь ладонями на стол Лоис и пытаясь заглянуть в ее бумаги. — Решила поддержать и позвать после работы на танцы. Я отыскала отличный клуб, называется «Утопия».

— Ты? Поддержать? Меня? — переспросила Лоис. — Кто ты такая и куда дела Кэт? Надеюсь, она сидит где-то в плену и ее пытают. И, кстати, неудача временная. Подожди, я отыщу новые улики, такие, к которым не подкопается даже суд, не то что Пэрри.

— Как скажешь, — надула губы Кэт. — Но я просто хочу, чтобы ты повеселилась. Может быть, нашла себе кого-то, хоть на один танец. А то мне начинает казаться, что со дня на день тебя повенчают с копировальной машиной.

Лоис склонила голову набок, рассматривая Кэт. Та умело изображала красивую, но глупенькую породистую кошку, но на деле была злопамятной дворовой хищницей, которая никогда не гнушалась выпустить когти.

— Кэт, чего ты хочешь? — прямо спросила Лоис. — И честно, у меня хватит возможностей разузнать правду, если ты опять соврешь.

Кэт скривилась, но все-таки сказала:

— Кузина меня кинула. Она должна была приехать на неделю, собиралась посмотреть город, но у нее заболел ребенок. А я уже забронировала VIP-столик на двоих и буду выглядеть жалко, если стану сидеть за ним одна.

— Ух ты, — задумчиво протянула Лоис. — А я считала, что твои развлечения оплачивают твои мужчины…

— Ах, если бы, — закатила глаза Кэт, — иногда проще заработать самой, вот правда. Моя кузина Вики — серая мышка, я думала, буду на ее фоне сиять. Но без нее ничего не получится. Разве что ты мне поможешь.

Лоис кашлянула.

— То есть ты и меня считаешь серой мышкой, на фоне которой будешь выгодно смотреться?

— Не обижайся на правду, — пожала плечами Кэт. — Ну так что? Ты в деле или мне попросить Минди из спортивных новостей?

— Ну уж нет, — Лоис поднялась и посмотрела в глаза Кэт. — «Утопия»? Значит — «Утопия». И посмотрим еще, кто из нас серая мышка.

— Жду не дождусь!

Кэт широко улыбнулась, наконец-то забрала сумочку с ее стола и удалилась, цокая каблуками.

Не то что ее слова слишком задели Лоис, но нынешнее журналистское расследование шло со скрипом, развеяться ей явно не помешает. Пусть даже и в компании Кэт.

***

Клуб оказался намного лучше, чем ожидала Лоис. Музыка, пусть и громкая, не раздражала и не била по ушам, в оформлении обошлись без крайностей, а бармены и официанты не навязывались.

Даже когда один подмигнул Лоис и подал ей фишку с символом клуба, сказав: «Абонемент на бесплатные коктейли для прекрасных дам», он этим ограничился и поспешно скрылся в толпе, лавируя между танцующими.

Единственное, что раздражало Лоис, это Кэт. Она надеялась, что та сразу оставит ее, чтобы произвести впечатление на местных мужчин своим тигровым (если бы в природе существовали красные тигры) нарядом, но та не отходила ни на шаг.

— Да что с тобой? — не выдержала Лоис. — Тебя перестали интересовать танцоры в обтягивающей одежде и денежные мешки, явившиеся сюда явно не со своими женами?

— Именно вторые мешают мне радоваться первым, — проворчала Кэт, старательно прячась за Лоис. — Ты хоть знаешь, кто сидит на вон том диване рядом с хохочущей брюнеткой в белом?

— Помощник окружного прокурора, — сказала Лоис, мельком глянув на упомянутого Кэт мужчину. — Рядом с ним только что сел федеральный судья, а девушку попросили удалиться.

Кэт выглянула из-за ее плеча и опять спряталась.

— Скажем так, пару месяцев назад я написала… не совсем те вещи, которые он хотел о себе афишировать.

Лоис хмыкнула.

— Я в курсе, — сказала она, — если помнишь, я тогда как раз писала о коррупции в прокуратуре и брала у него интервью. Но я же не боюсь, что он меня узнает.

— Это потому, что тебя вообще никто не узнает, если ты не одета в коричневый твид, — Кэт поморщилась и без всякой радости поболтала зонтиком в своем коктейле, — поверь, я сама едва узнала тебя с нормальной прической и косметикой. Да и одежда у тебя сегодня, на удивление, куплена не в магазине: «Для тех, кто родился в позапрошлом веке».

Лоис одернула юбку и сказала задумчиво:

— Я могу пойти сейчас к этим милейшим мужчинам и сказать, что пришла в клуб с подругой, которая ужасно хочет с ними пообщаться.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — произнесла Кэт, но больше комментировать внешность Лоис не стала и даже не пошла следом, когда та направилась к танцполу.

Но вот в уборную спустя всего-то десять минут влетела одновременно с ней.

— Черт возьми, Кэт! — возмутилась Лоис. — Ты бы хоть предупреждала.

— Мне тоже ну очень срочно! — ответила Кэт, оттесняя с дороги и ее, и девушку, которая как раз пыталась выйти из уборной и посмотрела на них обеих с недоумением.

Когда она вышла, Кэт ухватила Лоис за руку, не дав направиться к кабинке, и, оглянувшись по сторонам, выпалила:

— Лоис, катастрофа, в зале я насчитала троих нечистых на руку бизнесменов из топ-списка богатых холостяков, еще одного федерального судью, причем они о чем-то договариваются, а вовсе не развлекаться сюда пришли. Я не знаю, что делать!

Лоис тяжело вздохнула и отцепила пальцы Кэт от своей руки, на которой после этого остались заметные борозды от острых ногтей. Она наклонилась, просматривая, не видно ли ничьих ног в кабинках, а только потом спокойно сказала:

— Я сама заметила пару человек из наркокартеля, расследованием по которому занимаюсь. И еще как минимум троих людей из верхушки разведуправления. Причем, скажу я тебе, они явно были знакомы и не пытались друг друга убить или арестовать.

Глаза Кэт расширились, и она судорожно сжала свою крошечную сумочку, больше похожую размерами на кошелек.

— Только не делай глупостей, ладно? — на всякий случай попросила Лоис. — И скажи, ты оформила VIP-столик на свое имя?

Кэт тряхнула волосами и фыркнула, как рассерженная кошка.

— Я не такая дура, как ты считаешь, Лоис. Конечно, нет. Вообще не люблю без надобности сообщать свое имя.

— Это хорошо, — выдохнула Лоис, — я так понимаю, бесполезно спрашивать у тебя, как ты вообще вышла на этот клуб?

Ответом ей был надменный взгляд: краткая вспышка паники миновала, и Кэт опять выглядела собранной и готовой придумывать новые колкости.

— Я видела дверь с пометкой: «Строго для персонала», — сказала Лоис, — если я правильно понимаю планировку здания, там запасной выход. Идем, незачем и дальше светиться перед всеми людьми в клубе.

Лоис ожидала, что Кэт скажет что-нибудь о ее личной жизни. Например, что не помешает познакомиться с плохим парнем, который клюнет на образ библиотекарши, но вместо этого та заметила:

— Если что, у меня есть оружие, — в ответ на поднятые брови Лоис она добавила: — Девушка должна уметь защищаться, верно?

— Постараемся сегодня обойтись без этого, — сказала Лоис.

Больше всего она сейчас жалела о том, что не взяла с собой даже диктофона, не сообщила никому, куда они с Кэт направляются, и вообще была не готова заниматься расследованием. Журналистское чутье подсказывало, что в клубе «Утопия» происходит много такого, о чем стоит рассказать читателям… но инстинкт самосохранения требовал выбираться отсюда. Лоис его часто игнорировала, но на этот раз решила разнообразия ради послушать.

  
***

А вот планировку здания Лоис поняла неправильно.

Ну или, наоборот, очень правильно. Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.

Через ту самую дверь для персонала они с Кэт выбрались вовсе не в переулок за клубом, а в другое помещение. Большое и гулкое, с высоким потолком, лампы на котором горели через одну, бетонным полом и металлическими перегородками. Музыка из клуба здесь была едва слышна, ощущалась только вибрация пола, отдающая в самых костях.

— Думаю, нужно идти обратно, — сказала Кэт, но не сделала ни шага в сторону двери.

Они переглянулись с Лоис, и обе направились вперед, чтобы заглянуть за перегородку, которая была прямо перед ними.

— Ничего подозрительного, — прокомментировала Кэт, — и никого из работников.

— Ты считаешь, что большие клетки на полу рядом со столом, заваленным бумагами, это не подозрительно? — уточнила Лоис.

Кэт не стала отвечать, но вышла из-за перегородки и пошла к столу, а Лоис направилась к клеткам.

— Знаешь, — сказала она, — для справки. За последний месяц в Метрополисе без вести пропало семь молодых женщин.

— Так мало? — удивилась Кэт, шелестя бумагами.

— На самом деле, пропавших намного больше, — ответила Лоис, — но просто многие случаи не регистрируют и не расследуют. Считается, что они могли уехать к родне, подростки могли сбежать из дому… О других даже не сообщают в полицию. Есть что-то в бумагах?

— Ничего нет. Точнее, есть, но просто числа и зашифрованные пометки. Они ничего и никому не докажут.

Кэт оставила бумаги и подошла к Лоис

— Может, здесь раньше был мясокомбинат, и это клетки для свиней и птицы? — предположила она. — А их просто забыли вывезти?

Лоис присела на корточки возле ближайшей клетки. Внутри нее, за прутьями, лежал кулон-бабочка на тонкой цепочке.

— Ты знаешь свиней, которые бы носили украшения? — спросила Лоис.

Кэт не ответила.

— Ты взяла бумаги? — спокойно поинтересовалась Лоис, забирая кулон.

Она сомневалась, что он ей что-нибудь даст, но надеялась отыскать опечаленных родителей, мужа, другую родню или друзей, которые хотят найти его владелицу. Шанс был небольшой, но, когда дело касается расследования, бесполезных зацепок не существует — только не пригодившиеся.

— Да, я взяла бумаги, — ответила Кэт. — А теперь уходим, пока сюда никто не пришел.

Спорить с ней Лоис не собиралась.

  
***

— Как думаешь, нам их дали, только чтобы тоже запереть в клетки? — уныло спросила Кэт, рассматривая переливающуюся фишку с буквой «U». — А не потому, что мы кажемся им по-настоящему VIP-клиентками?

Они с Лоис выскочили из клуба не сразу, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, а пробыли еще с полчаса. И только пройдя полтора квартала, перестали изображать подвыпивших беззаботных подружек, которые уходят, цепляясь друг за друга, и шумно рассказывают, что их близкий друг, бывший морпех, живет тут за углом. Возможно, бродить по ночному городу было и не лучшей идеей, но оставаться рядом с клубом обеим хотелось еще меньше.

— Ну… нашу с тобой внешность оценили по достоинству, — сказала Лоис, — можешь утешать себя этим.

— Не утешает, — буркнула Кэт. — Вот скажи, что нам делать? Сомневаюсь, что их клиенты будут сильно рады, если мы пойдем в полицию прямо сейчас. Дело закроется быстрее, чем ты успеешь щелкнуть пальцами. Клетки вывезут, никто ничего не узнает, а наши тела потом выловят из какой-нибудь реки.

— То есть ты не веришь в то, что судья, помощник прокурора и прочие известные и не очень люди оказались в клубе случайно, как мы с тобой? И вообще невинны, как новорожденные ягнята, — насмешливо спросила Лоис.

Кэт закатила глаза.

— О, я тебя умоляю, — протянула она. — Я наверняка знаю две вещи: люди при власти никогда не бывают невинны, а ты умрешь старой девой.

— Ну спасибо, — сказала Лоис, ей не хотелось препираться, да и Кэт явно говорила это больше по привычке, вряд ли даже задумываясь.

— Обращайся… А все-таки, что мы будем делать? Лоис, я не хочу, чтобы мой труп скинули в реку.

— Что делать? То, что и всегда, написать разоблачительную статью, — ответила Лоис, поправляя лямку сумки.

— Ну, может, еще пару дней подождем и не будем публиковать сюжет? — с надеждой спросила Кэт. — Ты же очень любишь собирать подробное досье, перепроверять данные, все такое? Может, сходим в «Утопию» еще пару раз?

Лоис тяжело вздохнула, положила ладонь Кэт на плечо и произнесла:

— Мы — журналисты. А значит, наш долг раскрывать истину. Даже если для этого придется отказаться от бесплатных коктейлей.

— И горячих мужчин, — добавила Кэт. — С которыми я не успела даже потанцевать.

— И горячих мужчин, — согласилась Лоис. — А теперь идем в редакцию.

Она оглянулась по сторонам в поисках такси или раннего автобуса.

— Эй, а разве в два часа ночи в редакции кто-то есть? — спросила Кэт.

— Нет, но я давно сделала дубликаты всех ключей, — отмахнулась Лоис. — Так что не проблема. Мы легко туда войдем.

— Вот не знаю, бояться или восхищаться, — покачала головой Кэт. — Слушай, ты же упомянешь мое имя в статье? Ну чтобы прибавку к зарплате дали обеим?

Лоис скептически на нее посмотрела.

— Прибавку? Кэт, скорее инопланетяне прилетят на Землю, чем Пэрри Уайт даст кому-то прибавку. О, вот и такси!

— И то правда, — не стала спорить Кэт. — Прощай, прекрасный клуб, нам было хорошо вместе, прощайте, парни… Ах, если бы в подсобных помещениях не занимались сомнительными делами…

Закончить реплику Лоис ей не дала, а вместо этого затащила в салон подъехавшего такси.


End file.
